1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ophthalmic instruments such as pupilometers, and, more particularly, to intelligent headrests configured to couple with pupilometers and ocular examination equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most ophthalmic instruments, including pupilometers, have patient interfaces such as eyecups. However, eyecups presently are dumb devices. That is, their only function is to enable an ophthalmic instrument to be positioned in close proximity to an individual's eye and to isolate the eye. They are usually attached by simple attaching means or are integrated into ophthalmic instruments, but have no means of communicating with the instruments to which they are attached.
Devices, such as pupilometers, are used to monitor and detect various optical characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,260,968 and 6,116,736 (the entireties of both which are incorporated herein by reference), as well as U.S. application Ser. No. 09/711,675, filed Nov. 9, 2000 (the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference), all disclose pupilometers that are used to detect papillary irregularity. They are often used with eyecups so that the examiner can isolate the pupil. However, the state of the art in eyecups does not permit communication between the eyecup and the pupilometer such that the pupilometer obtains information about the patient from the eyecup being used.
Intelligent headrests and eyecups can be useful for providing information about certain characteristics of the individual being examined, such as whether or not the individual is an adult or a child. Such information can be very useful for calibrating the ophthalmic instrument.
There is a need for headrests that can communicate with the ophthalmic instruments, such as pupilometers, and can provide information about the individual being examined. Such headrests may provide medical practitioners with improved ocular data. Likewise, there is a need for intelligent headrest/ophthalmic instrument systems that are capable of providing medical practitioners with improved ocular data.